


Look who you made me

by KuteKittehs



Series: Stranger Things A/B/O [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha Billy Hargrove, Alpha/Omega, Cute, Fluff, Light-Hearted, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Steve Harrington, Omega Verse, Pregnancy, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 04:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16277477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuteKittehs/pseuds/KuteKittehs
Summary: Alpha Billy and pregnant omega Steve being cute and talking.





	Look who you made me

**Author's Note:**

> This is work in a series of unrelated one shots in a Stranger Things ABO universe. It's the third one to be completed and posted.
> 
> It's just a short and simple little thing but I hope at least someone enjoys it anyway. Thank you for reading :)
> 
>  
> 
> Oh, also, the title is a line from I Like Me Better by Lauv.

Billy watched Steve fondly.

His omega was beautiful like this – round and full of his pups. Of course, his omega was always beautiful no matter what. He had always thought his omega was the most beautiful person he had ever seen in his life. The fact that inside his beautiful Steve were pups - the start of their family together - made his heart swell with affection for the omega.

Steve rolled his eyes when he caught Billy's expression. “Stop staring at me like that,” Steve complained. He was enjoying the attention of his alpha despite his words.

“You know I love looking at you,” Billy replied with a grin.

“Well,” Steve purred as he waddled over to Billy, “we both know you love to touch me much more.”

Billy’s grin became much softer as he watched Steve walk. His omega was absolutely adorable. Without another thought, he pulled Steve into his arms, mindful of the large bump between them. He pressed his nose to Steve’s hair and breathed the scent deep into his lungs, feeling it relax him further. “I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too,” Steve replied, pulling back to smile up at Billy. He scrunched his nose up sweetly when Billy dropped a kiss on it.

“You really have changed a lot,” Steve told him suddenly.

Billy frowned, brows furrowing, at the sudden change in topic.

Steve lifted a hand to smooth his brows out. “It’s not a bad thing,” he assured him gently as he started to play with Billy's hair. “It’s actually really sweet. I’m really proud of you.”

“This is all you, Steve,” Billy said honestly. He closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. “This is what you’ve made me so you should be proud of yourself.”

“Oh, I am,” Steve teased with a grin. Billy chuckled and opened his eyes, shaking his head fondly. Steve pressed in as close as he could with his pregnant belly in the way. “I’m proud of us.”


End file.
